Mash up of BTR, Freddy Krueger, and Jason Voorhees
by graywolf16
Summary: Read the title. First time doing a Fanfic. BE NICE NO FLAMES! Read and review! ;
1. Chapter 1

this is my first FanFiction, don't ask why I'm writing this. (Its not really my first Acro111 is my sister and she's writing this partially) So yeah We, meaning me and my sister, thought of this while watching a Freddy VS Jason tribute on You tube (seems like the three are connected FF, DA, and Youtube.)

So we, meaning I, decided since Acro is writing like five stories at once, I am going to write about this little idea we came up with. It's in my P.O.V.

Disclaimer: I, sadly, own nothing.

"No he's not." I said folding my arms.

"Yes, he is." My younger sister argued. Right now we were arguing over Freddy VS Jason. She, my little sister, was saying Jason should be the rightful winner, while I was saying that Freddy is way cooler. But she just thinks Freddy's a perv.

Thus how we ended up arguing.

My sister, was always one for silent guys. Said they were most of the time nicer.

Well I for one didn't see how she could like Jason, he was all gross and weird, deformed, retarded, should I go on? But she won't hear a word against him, not one bad word. And if you kept talking, well may who ever you pray to have mercy on your soul.

So now me and my sister sat back to back, our laptops on our laps, not looking at each other.

"Jason's better." My sister said over her shoulder.

I sighed, "Ruby the kid's a deformed retard!" I yelled at her over my shoulder.

"Look Sapphire, Jason was born that way, you can't blame him, or anyone, he was made that way, and I find him cute that way." She hissed back.

That was me and my sister Sapphire and Ruby, our mom's choice of names not ours.

So we sat in silence, waiting for the other to speak.

"He's a perv." Ruby said, ugh she was so persistent on trying to change my opinion. Ruby like stuff like Alice in Wonderland, Halloween, Friday the thirteenth, and Nightmare Before Christmas, she like writing, and reading she was a singer and an actor, she like soundtracks to movies. Me? I was into stuff like A nightmare on Elm Street, Freddy, I was into Papa Roach, Hinder, big time rush, we were into totally different, but we agreed on universal studios making Freddy VS Jason.

Lightning flashed outside but we weren't fazed, we lived here for almost our entire lives so changes in Virginian weather were a thing of the past.

Thunder rolled and I jumped, Ruby laughed, so I punched her. Hard too.

She glared at me and I growled. She set her laptop down gently, her back was turn to me so I wondered what she was doing. A split second later she turned and lunged at me, taking me down to the ground.

We rolled there throwing punches and kicks at each other. Our dogs Sadie and Sam sat and watched us, their tongues rolling out of their mouths as they panted.

We must have thrown at least ten punches each before Ruby's phone vibrated.

We paused and looked at each other wide eyed.

We stopped fighting and looked at the number on the phone. As if it was going to attack we flinched when it went to automated voicemail. We heard the message the guy left as he spoke and I took a few steps away from my sister.

"So you think I'm a perv huh?" Ruby's eyes got wide as she heard this, she shook her head 'no' over and over again, "Oh really?"

It was like the guy was watching us. "Well that conversation says otherwise. You better not fall asleep." If even possible Ruby's green eyes got larger. She took a few steps away from the phone and looked like she was going to run away, "You better not run," The guy laughed, "I tell you this princess," this made Ruby's scared looked turn to pure rage, and despite me yelling not to touch the phone she picked it up and flipped it open.

"Look here buster, you may Try, ya hear TRY, to scare me. But ya ain't gonna succeed callin me princess. And I ain't a princess." She said removing the phone from her ear she smirked as she said, "So now what was that you were saying perv?"

I bit my lip and waited for a response.

"I say-" He hung up.

Ruby screamed and threw her phone, "UGH I HATE WHEN PEOPLE DO THAT! AND ON PURPOSE TOO!" She grabbed a fistful of her light brown hair and screamed again.

I stared as she picked up her broken phone and as she tore it apart and threw it over her shoulder.

I went over and looked at the mutilated phone. Third one this week might I add. My sister had her moments.

"That sick twisted stalker." She hissed, glaring out the window. There wasn't much to see, seeing as we lived in a culs-de-sac. "If I ever meet him face to face I swear-"

The voice came from out of no where the same one that came from her phone, "you swear what princess? You'll hurt me? That's rich." I could practically see steam come out her ears, her face was red and, her fist were bunched tight.

"A hole." She muttered. this is my first FanFiction, don't ask why I'm writing this. (Its not really my first Acro111 is my sister and she's writing this partially) So yeah We, meaning me and my sister, thought of this while watching a Freddy VS Jason tribute on You tube (seems like the three are connected FF, DA, and Youtube.)

So we, meaning I, decided since Acro is writing like five stories at once, I am going to write about this little idea we came up with. It's in my P.O.V.

Disclaimer: I, sadly, own nothing.

"No he's not." I said folding my arms.

"Yes, he is." My younger sister argued. Right now we were arguing over Freddy VS Jason. She, my little sister, was saying Jason should be the rightful winner, while I was saying that Freddy is way cooler. But she just thinks Freddy's a perv.

Thus how we ended up arguing.

My sister, was always one for silent guys. Said they were most of the time nicer.

Well I for one didn't see how she could like Jason, he was all gross and weird, deformed, retarded, should I go on? But she won't hear a word against him, not one bad word. And if you kept talking, well may who ever you pray to have mercy on your soul.

So now me and my sister sat back to back, our laptops on our laps, not looking at each other.

"Jason's better." My sister said over her shoulder.

I sighed, "Ruby the kid's a deformed retard!" I yelled at her over my shoulder.

"Look Sapphire, Jason was born that way, you can't blame him, or anyone, he was made that way, and I find him cute that way." She hissed back.

That was me and my sister Sapphire and Ruby, our mom's choice of names not ours.

So we sat in silence, waiting for the other to speak.

"He's a perv." Ruby said, ugh she was so persistent on trying to change my opinion. Ruby like stuff like Alice in Wonderland, Halloween, Friday the thirteenth, and Nightmare Before Christmas, she like writing, and reading she was a singer and an actor, she like soundtracks to movies. Me? I was into stuff like A nightmare on Elm Street, Freddy, I was into Papa Roach, Hinder, Nickelback, we were into totally different, but we agreed on universal studios making Freddy VS Jason.

Lightning flashed outside but we weren't fazed, we lived here for almost our entire lives so changes in Virginian weather were a thing of the past.

Thunder rolled and I jumped, Ruby laughed, so I punched her. Hard too.

She glared at me and I growled. She set her laptop down gently, her back was turn to me so I wondered what she was doing. A split second later she turned and lunged at me, taking me down to the ground.

We rolled there throwing punches and kicks at each other. Our dogs Sadie and Sam sat and watched us, their tongues rolling out of their mouths as they panted.

We must have thrown at least ten punches each before Ruby's phone vibrated.

We paused and looked at each other wide eyed.

We stopped fighting and looked at the number on the phone. As if it was going to attack we flinched when it went to automated voicemail. We heard the message the guy left as he spoke and I took a few steps away from my sister.

"So you think I'm a perv huh?" Ruby's eyes got wide as she heard this, she shook her head 'no' over and over again, "Oh really?"

It was like the guy was watching us. "Well that conversation says otherwise. You better not fall asleep." If even possible Ruby's green eyes got larger. She took a few steps away from the phone and looked like she was going to run away, "You better not run," The guy laughed, "I tell you this princess," this made Ruby's scared looked turn to pure rage, and despite me yelling not to touch the phone she picked it up and flipped it open.

"Look here buster, you may Try, ya hear TRY, to scare me. But ya ain't gonna succeed callin me princess.

"I say-" He hung up.

Ruby screamed and threw her phone, "UGH I HATE WHEN PEOPLE DO THAT! AND ON PURPOSE TOO!" She grabbed a fistful of her light brown hair and screamed again.

I stared as she picked up her broken phone and as she tore it apart and threw it over her shoulder.

I went over and looked at the mutilated phone. Third one this week might I add. My sister had her moments.

"That sick twisted stalker." She hissed, glaring out the window. There wasn't much to see, seeing as we lived in a culs-de-sac. "If I ever meet him face to face I swear-"

The voice came from out of no where the same one that came from her phone, "you swear what princess? You'll hurt me? That's rich." I could practically see steam come out her ears, her face was red and, her fist were bunched tight.

"A hole." She muttered. A freaking hole in my sleeve and all of a sudden I hear a knock at the door and it was Big time rush I passed out cause I liked them and their music and then ruby heard a different knock from the back door and it was Freddy Krueger and I had to face him in a battle and I turned into a wolf and I didn't know about it until I looked down and I saw paws and the guys from btr (big time rush) Logan was like whoa hope she doesn't get hurt by Freddy's claws and I was like don't worry I got this all planned out. And this is what happened to me , he sliced my body in half and I was bleeding to death I said to Logan and James get me to the hospital before I die then I turned back into my human form .

I will write next chapter until I get new ideas hope u like this first chapter


	2. Chapter 2

****

Chapter 2 of the mash up hope you like this one as well the first one

I run and scream so I run back to my room and try to contact one of the guys and all I get is their answering machine and I got mad so I tried Logan and he finally answered I said "you have to help me im at the hospital and my enemy Freddy is trying to kill me permently so I don't come back to life" so he came over but it was to late, Logan went to my room and the doctor said your to late she died

Logan cried and he grabbed my phone and he contacted his band and Papa roach cause I was really good friends with them especially Jerry and Tobin so they went to go set up my funeral. Time for the funeral.

I see everybody that the guys invited and I am a ghost and I try to talk I can but people cant hear me and cant see me and I float over to Logan and try to touch him but my hand goes right through him and he looked over at Kendall and said "did you just touch me?" and Kendall said "no I did not touch you Logan" although one person did see me.

and it was jerry from papa roach that could see me and he saw me and he tried telling Logan that he saw me sitting next him during my own funeral and he was like "uh she's dead how can she be a ghost that fast" jerry said "then go buy yourself ghost hunter equipment then see if im insane or not " cause I can communicate with your girl and you cant ha-ha Logan got so mad so he took jerry's pair and Logan saw me and he said "why are you still here your dead ?" I said " cuz I want to stay here on earth with the people I love duh and Logan I love you and I don't want you to cheat on me while im dead" trust I wouldn't do that .

So I went to the place where the dead goes and I said "I cant concentrate , cant sleep and cant focus " so I went to God himself and said " look I have a family down there that is missing and this amazing guy down wants me back down there so I can be with him so can I come back to life or not " I told him my wish and he said " ok if that's what you want I said yes and thank you.

So he put me back on earth again, Logan saw me and he was like omg that's my girl back and healthy so he ran over to me and hugged me so tight and my new power is turning into a big , strong, mighty dragon my color is black and red I also have wings that can carry me so I flew to were Freddy Krueger was at look a** im back and im ready to kill you and I killed him I was the hero and Logan was like "you didn't have to do that" and I was like" do I look like Im in a good mood " so he backed off and I went to jerry's house cause he was there and jerry confessed to me that he was still in love with me and so I stayed the night with jerry and Logan thought oh she will be back later and I checked my phone I got one missed call.

Jerry said to me "are you coming to be with me cause your guy made you angry I said yeah jerbear im coming to be with you cause you play guitar and you are so awesome and I love all the Schechter guitars you play it just turns me on. So Logan got very suspicious of to where I was at so he figured I was at jerry's and I was and he saw me I got Busted and I was like ha hi Logan I was just over to tell jerry I was back to life and he just came on to me and he started kissing me. And logan pulled me out with him and said "why are you over here I thought you where at home taking care of stardust "and I was like I was until I got a text from jerry and wanted to see me and you were still in bed when I walked over "

Ok im in the hospital and I wake up it's the next day and the guys had gone home I look out the window and the weather looks crappy and I hear footsteps coming down the hallway I try to get up but I fall back down and I hear claws scraping the walls so I get in the wheelchair and I look in the hall and I said "hello is there anybody here with me?" I get no response but the guy came up from behind me and I try to scream but there is nobody here with me but I turn around and I see Freddy Krueger 


End file.
